


Watching, Waiting

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Gen Work, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-06
Updated: 2009-08-06
Packaged: 2018-01-09 23:48:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1152269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Watching, Waiting

Harry was used to watching Snape. Or watching out for him truth be told. He'd spent years trying to avoid him while he wandered the castle at night or at Order meetings at Grimmauld Place.

He'd watched silently as Voldemort set Nagini on him, blood spilling needlessly on the dusty wood floor. When Snape gripped Harry's robes, Harry watched the life drain out of the man. 

Or so he believed.

Now there was nothing he wanted to see more than gleaming black eyes narrowed in suspicion, wondering why Harry sat at his bedside at St. Mungo's. 

Harry watched and waited.


End file.
